El camino menos transitado
by xXAzalieXx
Summary: Sherlock se da cuenta de que las contínuas citas de John implican un riesgo intolerable...¿y si conoce a una mujer incríblemente tolerante y termina por casarse? *slash/romance/angustia/humor* -the road less traveled en castellano-


Escrito por _**Verityburns**_

**Capítulo I. **_**Objetivo Fijado.**_

**PDV SHERLOCK**

"Vas a perderlo, lo sabes."

Bajé el violín, el cual había estado afinando y fulminé con la mirada a mi no bienvenido y no invitado hermano.

"Mycroft, ¿es posible que tus observaciones sean aun más inútiles?" Le pregunté "Haz tus afirmaciones útiles de alguna manera o, mejor, limítate a permanecer en silencio. De hecho, no te sientas en absoluto obligado a _permanecer_ aquí. Te aseguro que le daré recuerdos de tu parte a John tan pronto como regrese y le felicitaré por su más que oportuna y bien planificada ausencia."

"¿Estás haciéndote el tonto deliberadamente o de veras eres tan estrecho de miras, Sherlock?"

Me levanté "Habla claro o vete de aquí, Mycroft" espeté. Mi paciencia, como siempre mínima, estaba alcanzando su límite.

"Sherlock, Sherlock," suspiró de una exagerada e inapropiada manera, sacudiendo la cabeza para hacerse entender. "De todas maneras, ¿dónde se encuentra el buen doctor?"

"Como si no lo supieras" le respondí a disgusto. "De veras, tus ayudantes son unos incompetentes cuando se trata de disimular – es terriblemente obvio que nos tienes bajo vigilancia, bien lo que esperas conseguir metiendo tu gran nariz en nuestros asuntos es ir por delante de mí"

"Muy bien" respondió Mycroft, con la notoriedad de que yo no iba a picar en su cebo. "John esta ahora mismo en su tercera cita con Jane, a quien conoció haciendo cola en el chino de la esquina. Esta sería la cuarta mujer con la que ha salido desde que se mudó a este piso y los indicios hasta el momento sugieren que su relación se volverá más íntima esta noche o en un futuro muy cercano." Hizo una pausa para mirarme de manera mordaz. Enarqué mis cejas, pensando a dónde quería llegar con todo este torrente de información irrelevante.

"¿Acaso no lo ves, Sherlock?" preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante en su sillón. "John está buscando algo y tarde o temprano lo va a encontrar. No fue Sarah, Rachel ni Alice y puede que tampoco sea Jane, pero con el tiempo encontrará a una mujer que esté dispuesta a soportar sus idas y venidas cada vez que le llamas, que acepte la parte de si mismo que está ofreciendo y que le de lo que él necesita a cambio – y en ese momento, mi querido hermano, él se habrá ido, casado y asentado y tú estarás solo de nuevo, sin la única persona que te perfecciona y completa."

Tiempo después de que Mycroft se fuera, me tiré en el sofá contemplando techo mientras le daba vueltas a sus palabras. Por mucho que odie admitir que Mycroft podía tener razón en algo, esta vez él estaba en lo cierto.

No quería volver a trabajar solo – todo iba mucho mejor cuando John estaba conmigo; Él mantenía alejados a los especímenes humanos más molestos, me era absolutamente leal y de total confianza, sin mencionar lo útil que resultaba en situaciones peligrosas. Su inteligencia, obviamente, no estaba a mi atura y sus deducciones, si puedes llamarlo así, eran casi inevitablemente erróneas. De cualquier manera, sus equívocos solían aclarar mis puntos de vista, además su apreciación por mis habilidades resultaba refrescante. Él era, sin duda, la mejor pareja para mí en todos los sentidos.

Por desgracia, como mi irritante hermano había señalado, el mismo John tenía necesidades que no estaba satisfaciendo dentro de los límites de nuestra relación. Buscaba cómo llenar ese vacío en otros lugares y ahí radica el riesgo…Como Mycroft había hecho molestamente obvio, con el tiempo alguna Joan, Ruth o Mary iba a aparecer y se llevaría a John de mi lado – probablemente la estructura de relación tradicional prevalecerá y John acabara por casarse e inevitablemente irse del piso y de mi vida, a un nivel inaceptable.

Así que, conociendo el la raíz del problema, puse mi extraordinario cerebro a buscar una solución. ¿De verdad John quería casarse, sentar la cabeza o tener hijos? Pensándolo bien creo que no…John disfrutaba con la emoción y el riesgo de nuestro actual estilo de vida y esto sin duda se contrapone al modelo de familia tradicional. Tolera a los niños pero no parece sentirse especialmente cómodo con ellos y tampoco ha mostrado ningún interés en añadir más individuos al problema de la superpoblación mundial.

Por tanto, y presumiblemente, era un impulso mucho más básico lo que le obligaba a perder el tiempo con un raudal de pesadas y aburridas mujeres, cuya compañía elementalmente no podía preferir a la mía.

**Deducción: **John quería sexo e intentaba conseguirlo mediante métodos clásicos.

**Deducción extra: **posiblemente acompañado de la necesidad de afecto en general.

**En resumen: **para evitar la crisis que el matrimonio de John provocaría, estos requisitos adicionales deben incluirse en su relación conmigo, haciendo así innecesaria la participación de terceros en la vida de John.

**Conclusión: **necesito hacer que John Watson se enamore de mí.


End file.
